


Pretty Boy

by Jecari



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Jewelry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Alec has always loved the fact that Magnus wears jewelry. There's something about the way the silver stands out on his tanned skin. The necklaces resting on his chest, the rings that adorn his long fingers, the bracelets hanging around his wrists, the ear cuff fitting the edge of his ear, they are all a part of his boyfriend's signature look.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> New post, new fandom! Yay!
> 
> Basically,  Julia  and I talked about Alec wearing jewelry and this happened. 
> 
> Just a little reminder: English isn't my first language, so it's okay to pinpoint mistakes but don't be rude, please. There shouldn't be a lot of mistakes tho, Julia is an amazing beta. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Come and say hi on  Tumblr! 

Alec has always loved the fact that Magnus wears jewelry. There's something about the way the silver stands out on his tanned skin. The necklaces resting on his chest, the rings that adorn his long fingers, the bracelets hanging around his wrists, the ear cuff fitting the edge of his ear, they are all a part of his boyfriend's signature look. 

More than loving it, Alec is admiring. Few people can wear jewelry the way Magnus does; Alec definitely can't. With his pasty skin and average looks, that would just look ridiculous on him. Perhaps he could wear it with some work on his clothes, but Alec prefers to look at his boyfriend wearing jewelry instead. He actually never cared about rings and bracelets and necklaces before he met Magnus. Sure, he thinks it looks pretty on Izzy, but he never thought jewelry was interesting. To Alec, these were just some useless accessories but it was different with Magnus: jewelry was a part of him, just like his bow and arrows were a part of Alec, not just accessories or weapons. 

With Valentine out of the picture, Alec has been spending more and more time at Magnus' loft despite his new role as the head of the New York Institute. As time passed by, Alec was becoming more comfortable with who he is and his feelings, and by now he has no issues admitting he's falling in love with Magnus. 

When Alec wakes up that morning, Magnus is curled up on the bed next to him, fast asleep. They stayed up late again, talking about their lives and learning new things about each other, and the sun is only starting to rise so Alec isn't surprised that Magnus isn't awake yet. Being immortal, his boyfriend doesn't have to worry about wasting time sleeping so he's rarely awake before noon. Smiling, Alec plants a soft kiss on Magnus' jaw and gets up. 

Magnus' loft feels like home more than the institute or Idriss have ever had. Being here feels natural and he quickly developed some kind of routine. So like every morning, the first thing the shadowhunter does is going to the bathroom to put some cold water on his face. And like every morning, Magnus' jewelry is resting on the little shelf above the sink. But today something is different. Magnus got a new ear cuff when they traveled to India via one of the warlock's portal a few days ago and Alec remembers he wore it for the first time the previous day. For once, it's not made of fancy swirls and tiny diamonds. It's actually the total opposite. The ear cuff is simple, it's a plain silver ring with tiny arrows on it. 

Curiosity urges Alec to try it on. So since he's alone, he takes the ear cuff and puts it on his ear. It doesn't look as ridiculous as Alec thought it would, but it's weird. Actually, it feels weird. Probably because Alec isn't used to it.

He doesn't have time to take it off before he hears footsteps behind him and sees Magnus in the mirror's reflection. Magnus presses his chest against Alec's back and rests his hands on the bare skin of Alec's belly. In the mirror, Alec can see him smile before kissing his shoulder blade. The shadowhunter closes his eyes when Magnus' lips touch his skin. Alec shivers as the other man's mouth goes up against his neck before gently biting his earlobe, and Alec can't stop a moan from escaping his lips. 

Resting his head on Alec's shoulder, Magnus meets his eyes in the mirror as one of his hands leaves Alec's belly to softly touch the ear cuff. 

"It looks good on you, Alexander." Magnus says before kissing the sensitive skin behind Alec’s ear. 

Alec can't help but blush and smile at the compliment while Magnus' hands and lips become more adventurous, sending little waves of electricity through the shadowhunter's body. After Alec relaxed at his boyfriend's touch, he gives into the urge for more and turns around, careful to not break contact longer than he needs to. As soon as he's facing Magnus, Alec bends forward and their lips meet. The kiss is messy and eager and it makes Alec feel dizzy. 

When Magnus grabs the rubber band of his boxer and leads him back to the bedroom, Alec decides to wear more jewelry.


End file.
